


Project Minaeve

by hirusen



Category: Star Wars: The Old Republic
Genre: Character Death, Covert Operation, Emotional Baggage, Explicit Language, Gen, Jedi Knights, Jedi/Sith Conflict, Major Original Character(s), Mention of Smuggler's Crew, Protectiveness, Racist Language, Relationship Issues, Secret Agenda, Secrets, Sith Lord - Freeform, Spies & Secret Agents, Tension, Unforeseen Betrayal, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Unwilling Cooperation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-22 19:28:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6091603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hirusen/pseuds/hirusen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zibierth should have known. You help out the SIS once, and you get on their short list.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rememberance

**Author's Note:**

> This is a background story for my Smuggler, Zibierth Shadowhunter. (Copy link to his face here --> http://hirusen.deviantart.com/art/Zibierth-Shadowhunter-591694765)
> 
> In his past, he was apart of an operation known only as Project Minaeve, but what happened on that op made it so the only people who know about it and what happened, are the people still alive.
> 
> This story will go into detail about that operation, as it will be referenced in another story I plan on doing much later, and how Zibierth got his scars.

With a sigh, Zibierth leaned back in his chair, boots coming to rest on the table. "Sure gets quiet around here when everyone's asleep." He spoke to the ceiling. Corso, Risha, and the others had bunked down for the night hours ago; though Zibierth himself wasn't tired at all. And given that he just dog-fought 5 ships worth of pirates in Nar Shadda space less than 3 hours ago, he should be.

Getting up, the Captain moved through his ship silently, not wanting to wake up Corso, who was a surprisingly light sleeper. He got to the ship's controls and just gazed out at the viewport, the stars nothing but streaks of light as they traveled through hyperspace, going to one of the Republic's more remote space stations. He was looking at the nav-system to see how many parsecs were left before they dropped when he faintly heard the sound of his ship's holo-communicator going off. Quickly getting to it, he was surprised to see the face of someone he didn't recognize.

"Captain Zibierth?" "Speaking." "Heh, you're not easy to find, Captain. But I imagine that's a good thing in your line of work." Before the other man on the holo could speak, Zibierth cut in. "You're with the SIS aren't you?" The man was taken aback. "I'm surprised you knew that. You aren't with us are you? I can't find a trace of you in our records." "And you won't. I've helped out the SIS before." "What op?" The agent said, curious. "Project Minaeve..." Zibierth said as the memories flashed faintly in the back of his mind. "Oh. I see. I won't pry, then; I don't know what happened, but I've heard it was bad." The smuggler grinned warmly at the other. "You don't know the half of it."

"Well, bringing up the past isn't why I called. We've got a very special event coming up, and you're on the guest list." Zibierth cocked a brow. "What kind of 'special event'?" "The kind the empire won't enjoy. Details when we meet in person--see you soon." He ended the call and Zibierth got a set of coordinates.  _Looks like he's not too far from where we're heading anyway. May as well see what they want._ Zibierth knew that the SIS was vital to the Republic and that if they wanted you for a mission, you best do it.

"Hopefully the galaxy won't be at risk again. Saving it the last time was hard enough." The 31 year old spoke as he mindlessly traced the scars on his handsome face. He plugged in the new coordinates and then headed to his quarters. He still wasn't tired, but he was feeling a little nostalgic after speaking with the agent.

He pulled off his boots and then headed to a little compartment he made to hide a box that held everything that was important to him. It was something that not even Corso knows about, and he's practically married to him.

Opening the lid, he pulled out a slightly faded picture of him and people he hasn't thought about in a long time.

"Project Minaeve..." He let out a soft laugh. "Man, that takes me back."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clearly, I used the lines that Theron says for the Forged Alliances. And yes, that was him who called the Captain on his ship; I know that's not how it goes, but bare with me. This little detour from the canon storyline is necessary for this story as I didn't want to make a throwaway character just to make this happen.
> 
> Also, Zibierth sometimes has a habit of 'in one ear, out the other' with calls like this, thus making Theron repeat his lines when the Captain runs across the droid in the canon verse. Theron will know this because, well, he's Theron. He just knows shit.


	2. 10 Years Ago

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Young and more reckless than this kind of work let's you live from, Zibierth sees a face he knows shouldn't be there.
> 
> And it's the start of everything that changed his life.

His bare feet relished the feel of the cold durasteel under them, wanting nothing more than to cool off after being stuck on some backwater planet that was nearly as hot as Tatooine. "Fuck, I didn't think a simple delivery would take that long!" Zibierth bitched to himself as he finally got to the bridge, plopping down in one of the chairs and powered up his XS Freighter. He was grinning as the engine roared to life, and he set a course to the nearest Space Station, wanting to get as far away from this hellhole as he could.

Shadowhunter remembers when he first got his Freighter; it was a Light model and already had some significant upgrades done to her, but after he had bought her and added in his own, she became the fastest and most nimble ship in all of the galaxy. And he was more than willing to prove it if someone was willing to risk their credits just to try and prove him wrong. "May as well do a maintenance check; been a little while since I groomed my baby." He was always on top of his ship maintenance, mostly because he didn't want to have to fix her if he was in the middle of a dog fight. Or running from one.

An hour passed and he had reached the Station. It was in Republic space, but he didn't really mind; at least he didn't have to follow the strict rules of Imperial Stations. Docking at the closest bay, Zibierth went about doing the small list of systems that indicated that they needed some work done on them. "You'll be like new soon, sweety, just play nice with me for a bit." He cooed to the ship before going to the cargo bay to grab his tools and began to work.

* * *

 

"That took me less time than I thought." He had expected to still be on his ship for about another hour, since he was always so careful with maintenance of any kind, no matter how big or small. Currently, he was just browsing the crowded corridors, glancing at shops here and there. He had been heading to the Station's cantina, hoping to get in a few games of sabacc, when he heard some rather loud voices shouting just a few feet away.

"Hey, where you going, baby?" "Come on, don't be like that! We're just gonna have some fun!" He glanced to see two morons, drunk off their asses, hit on someone; who was clearly not interest. What caught his attention was that while their skin was a rich blue, they didn't have any lekku. Now curiosity has him. Zibierth swaggers over to the group, curled his arm around the waist of the one being hit on, and pulled them flushed against him. "Honey, there you are. These guys giving you trouble?" The other in his arm glanced up and smiled softly at him. "No. I think that they just mistook me for someone else." "I think so too." Shadowhunter said as he leveled an icy glare at both drunkards, making them yelp and flee. "...Thank you for your assistance. I'll be lea--" "You aren't going anywhere."

He said as he tightened his whole on the other. "If I have to kill you, I will." "I'm not threatening you, but we shouldn't talk in the open like this. Come with me." Zibierth spoke in the other's ear as he lead them down to the cantina, taking one of the less used booths. He let the other sit across from him, not wanting to push the situation further. "The Chiss are allies for the Empire. Mind telling me what you're doing on a Republic Space Station?" "To mock their security." The Chiss stated plainly. "And you're doing marvelous at that." The Smuggler countered, not giving the other an inch. "...You aren't going to leave it alone until you get an answer, are you?" "Nope." The 21-year old flatly said. "And you do realize how stupid that is, correct?" "Yep." A look of humor crossed the other's face. "Alright. I'll tell you."

Zibierth wasn't that surprised that the Chiss's voice had changed from a woman's to a man's; what surprised him was his answer. "Seriously?" "Yes. I have no time to waste. What you like to know first?" Zibierth leaned back in his seat, taking in the Chiss. Despite what most people have been lead to believe, most Chiss do have a rather slender build; it's not that they lack muscle, it's just not as prominent as it is on, well basically nearly every other race. Even so, he was slender like a woman, even had a rather feminine face as well. In fact, if you didn't know what his rich voice sounded like, it wasn't hard to mistake him for a woman; who was flat-chested. "Are you an Imperial Spy?" "Agent. And yes I am." "Did the Imperium send you here or someone else?" "A Sith Lord sent me." "What are they after?" "Information." "About?"

The other crossed his arms across his chest. "Why should I tell you?" "I'm a Smuggler. I could help you out." "You'd help an Imperial Agent?" He was honestly surprised. "I'm hoping there's some credits waiting for me if I do, but yeah, I'll help." "...Before I tell you, what is your name?" "Common courtesy to introduce yourself first." The other let out a humored chuckle. "Vari'mour'rorre." "Well, Vari'mour'rorre, I'm Zibierth Shadowhunter." "Cart nah vah ch'a euhn catahin't bol?" "Mar, Ch'ah cart. Nah to in'a csact'i Ch'ah viz cart ber csei." Vari was taken aback. "You know Cheunh?" "Yep, I do. Though I though that you would have been using the Minnisiat dialect." Vari's eyes narrowed. "Are you really a Smuggler?" Zibierth chuckled. "I am. I'm just the human version of a protocol droid." "Is that even possible?" "If you grew up on my backwater of a planet, it is."

The Chiss Agent cracked a grin. "Alright. I'm looking for information about an SIS operation. We've heard rumors that they may be targeting members of the Dark Council or Imperial leaders." The young Smuggler thought about it and then a thought crossed his mind. "If the SIS is really targeting just high priority members of your government, I'd imagine that they'd keep it pretty well hidden. A leak would be extremely unlikely." Vari leaned forward a little at the Captain's words. "You're saying that they  _want_ us to know? To look into it?" "I would have to think so. I don't know much about the SIS, but I know that they work in intel like you do; hard to think that they would just let something like that slip."

Just as Vari'mour'rorre was about to speak the two drunks from earlier appeared, with company. "Uba koumihe kaae ukaueth! Jee bla haku uba woy bai mah yae!" The one with the biggest muscle mass and smallest IQ shouted in Huttese. "Haku doth uba bunno vehpobaee? La dopo bai moocha mah chik, koochoo!" Zibierth said as he stood, putting himself between Vari and the enraged group.  _Oh crap._ Now that he was in their faces, he saw how worked up they were at this point; doing what he just did was a very bad move. "Killee jen!" The big lug swung at the Captain, but he was under his arm and guard in a flash, socking him in the jaw and making his teeth smash together with a rather loud click. "Run!" He shouted at Vari and he didn't hesitate.

One of the men was about to break off when a blaster bolt struck the floor right where his foot was about to be. "Your fight's with me, asshole." And thus a cantina brawl ensued. The whole group, which only had six meaty, drunk men, was easily cleaned up in a matter of minutes, the whole Station cheering Zibierth on. "I should have known that you'd cause trouble." He glanced to his left, having taken a seat at the bar, and smiled warmly. "Can't help myself sometime, Ali." The man chuckled at the Captain's laid-back tone. Ali was a one time partner of his very first job as a Smuggler; he just wanted to make sure that Zibierth was able to finish the job, since it was a rather risky one to give a first timer. "So what are you doing out here?" "Cargo pick-up. You?" "R & R. The last job sucked." Ali laughed. "I'm gonna be leaving in a few hours if you wanted to swing by my ship and catch-up. Bay D6." Zibierth lifted his drink in acknowledgement and watched as the other left. "Heh. I should go talk to him before I go. It has been awhile."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cart nah vah ch'a euhn catahin't bol? - Aren't you a little smart mouth?  
> Mar, Ch'ah cart. Nah to in'a csact'i Ch'ah viz cart ber csei. - Yes, I am. Not the first time I've been told that.  
> Uba koumihe kaae ukaueth! Jee bla haku uba woy bai mah yae! - You dirty little thief! I know what you did to my men!  
> Haku doth uba bunno vehpobaee? La dopo bai moocha mah chik, koochoo! - What are you talking about? They tried to steal my girl, idiot!  
> Killee jen! - Kill him!


End file.
